dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Item ID codes (Origins)
This list is to be used with the "runscript additem" console command and this mod. Open the console and type: runscript additem .uti count For example, to add Nugbane to the inventory run: runscript additem gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_dus.uti 1 To add 20 Potent Health Poultices: runscript additem gen_im_qck_health_401.uti 20 Plot items * cod_hst_ferelden2 * cs_arrow * den100im_paedan_order * den200im_assassin_letter * den200im_contract_gainley * den200im_contract_kadanfe * den200im_contract_paedan * den200im_contract_ransom * den200im_ignacio_dagger * den200im_pick1_gem_purse * den200im_pick2_sword_orn * den200im_pick3_silver_key * den200im_pick4_loghain_crwn * den260im_silver_bar * den300im_apartment_key * den300im_beggar_amulet * den300im_hospice_key * den300im_otto_journal * den340im_note * den350im_fazzil_sextant * den360im_slaver_documents * den400im_disguise * den400im_disguise_boots * den400im_disguise_gloves * den400im_disguise_helm * den400im_key_cage * den400im_key_hall_front * den400im_key_hall_rear * den400im_key_reception * den400im_password_list * den400im_regulation_sword * den511im_howe_key * den511im_irminric_ring * den511im_low_prison_key * den511im_riordan_papers * den511im_vaughan_key * den600im_loghain_ring_1 * den600im_loghain_ring_2 * den922im_rev_note * den961im_boss_bedroom_key * den961im_entry_door_key * den970im_fran_captain_key * den970im_tears_andraste * gem_im_catapult_rock * gem_im_gift_gar Accessories Amulets * gen_im_acc_amu_am6 - Lifedrinker * gen_im_acc_amu_am7 - Faulty Amulet * gen_im_acc_amu_am8 - Gateway Amulet * gen_im_acc_amu_am9 - Smith's Heart * gen_im_acc_amu_am10 - Shaper's Amulet * gen_im_acc_amu_am11 - Aneirin's Token * gen_im_acc_amu_am12 - Spirit Charm * gen_im_acc_amu_am13 - Sailor's Charm * gen_im_acc_amu_am14 - Spirit Ward * gen_im_acc_amu_am15 - Mud Idol * gen_im_acc_amu_am16 - Magister's Shield * gen_im_acc_amu_am17 - Apprentice's Amulet * gen_im_acc_amu_am18 - Amulet of Accord * gen_im_acc_amu_am19 - Silver Cord * gen_im_acc_amu_ath - Athras's Pendant * gen_im_acc_amu_cir1 - Charm of Flame * gen_im_acc_amu_cir2 - Charm of Still Waters * gen_im_acc_amu_cld10 - Hearthstone Pendant * gen_im_acc_amu_cld20 - Shiver * gen_im_acc_amu_dal - Dalish Pendant * gen_im_acc_amu_ele10 - Caridin's Cage * gen_im_acc_amu_hal - Halla Horn * gen_im_acc_amu_lel - Seeker's Circle * gen_im_acc_amu_men10 - Temperament * gen_im_acc_amu_men20 - North Ward * gen_im_acc_amu_mor - Wildstone Clasp * gen_im_acc_amu_nck - Heirloom Necklace * gen_im_acc_amu_phs20 - Deadhead Charge * gen_im_acc_amu_spl - The Spellward * gen_im_acc_amu_urn - Reflection * gen_im_acc_amu_var - Varathorn's Amulet * gen_im_acc_amu_war - Warden's Oath * gen_im_acc_amu_wil - Par Vollen Willstone * gen_im_acc_amu_wit - Heart of Witherfang Belts * gen_im_acc_blt_and - Andruil's Blessing * gen_im_acc_blt_c1a - Ephemeralist's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_c1b - Destructionist's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_c1c - Creationist's Cord * gen_im_acc_blt_cir1 - Earthen Cinch * gen_im_acc_blt_cir2 - Buckle of the Winds * gen_im_acc_blt_d1a - Dwarven Merchant's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_d1b - Dwarven Smith's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_d1c - Dwarven Warrior's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_e1a - Elfrope * gen_im_acc_blt_e1b - Dalish Leather Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_e1c - Dalish Hunter's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_f1a - Hardy's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_f1b - Fencer's Cinch * gen_im_acc_blt_f1c - Longbowman's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_f2a - Sword Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_f2b - Swordsman's Girdle * gen_im_acc_blt_f2c - Ornate Leather Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_log - Borders Yet to Be * gen_im_acc_blt_ogh - One for the Ditch * gen_im_acc_blt_t1a - Belt of the Magister Lords * gen_im_acc_blt_t1b - Magister's Cinch * gen_im_acc_blt_t1c - Archivist's Sash * gen_im_acc_blt_wyn - Silver Aron * gen_im_acc_blt_zev - Mixed Metal Rounds Rings * gen_im_acc_rng_age - Ring of Ages * gen_im_acc_rng_ali - Runic Worry Token * gen_im_acc_rng_bld - Blood Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_cir1 - Focus Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_cir2 - Iced Band * gen_im_acc_rng_cld10 - Frostshear * gen_im_acc_rng_cld5 - Hailstone * gen_im_acc_rng_ele10 - Dalish Battery * gen_im_acc_rng_ele5 - Twitch * gen_im_acc_rng_exp - Memory Band * gen_im_acc_rng_fir10 - Ember * gen_im_acc_rng_gld - Gold Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_kep - Keeper's Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_key - Key to the City * gen_im_acc_rng_lif - Lifegiver * gen_im_acc_rng_mag - Lloyd's Magic Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_mph - Seal of Rat Red * gen_im_acc_rng_nat10 - Ring of Selection * gen_im_acc_rng_nat5 - Thorn * gen_im_acc_rng_r02 - Silver Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r03 - Emerald Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r04 - Ring of Resistance * gen_im_acc_rng_r05 - Surveyor * gen_im_acc_rng_r06 - Ring of Study * gen_im_acc_rng_r07 - Ring of Faith * gen_im_acc_rng_r09 - Morrigan's Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r11 - Dusk Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r12 - Dawn Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r14 - Iron Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r15 - Ring of the Warrior * gen_im_acc_rng_r16 - Silverleaf * gen_im_acc_rng_r18 - Golden Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_spr10 - Dreamsever * gen_im_acc_rng_spr5 - Spiral Band * gen_im_acc_rng_wed - Wedding Ring Armor Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_cer - Ceremonial Armored Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_dil - Boots of Diligence * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_drb - Wade's Superior Heavy Dragonscale Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_drw - Wade's Heavy Dragonscale Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_dwv - Dwarven Heavy Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_ada - Adaia's Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_ant - Antivan Leather Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_dal - Dalish Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_dex - Silverhammer's Tackmasters * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_dey - Deygan's Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_df1 - Enchanter's Footing * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_df2 - Magus War Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_dod - Imperial Weavers * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_drb - Wade's Superior Drakeskin Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_drw - Wade's Drakeskin Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_dus - Duster Leather Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_ltr - Leather Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_mag - Fade Striders * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_msl - Silverhammer's Evaders * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_new - Bard's Dancing Shoes * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_chv - Chevalier's Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_cpl - Commander's Plate Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plate Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_drw - Wade's Dragonbone Plate Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_dwv - Dwarven Massive Armored Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_eff - Effort's Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_jug - Juggernaut Plate Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_leg - Boots of the Legion * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_log - Armor of the River Dane Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_tmp - Templar Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_chn - Chainmail Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonskin Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_drw - Wade's Dragonskin Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_dwi - Dwarven Noble Armored Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_dwv - Dwarven Armored Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_elv - Ancient Elven Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_scl - Scale Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_spl - Splintmail Boots Chestpieces * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_cer - Ceremonial Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_dil - Armor of Diligence * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_drb - Wade's Superior Heavy Dragonscale Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_drw - Wade's Heavy Dragonscale Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_dwg - Dwarven Guard Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_dwv - Dwarven Heavy Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_evn - Evon the Great's Mail * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_sdg - Superior Dwarven Guard Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_dal - Dalish Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_drb - Wade's Superior Drakeskin Leather Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_drw - Wade's Drakeskin Leather Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_dus - Duster Leather Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_fel - The Felon's Coat * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_ltr - Leather Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_new - Shadow of the Empire * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_chv - Chevalier's Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_cpl - Commander's Plate Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plate Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_drw - Wade's Dragonbone Plate Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_dwv - Dwarven Massive Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_eff - Effort * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_jug - Juggernaut Plate Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_leg - Armor of the Legion * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_log - Armor of the River Dane * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_tem - Armor of the Divine Will * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_tmp - Templar Armor (Origins) * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_tmp_a - Templar Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_tmp_b - Knight Commander's Plate * gen_im_arm_cht_med_chn - Chainmail * gen_im_arm_cht_med_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonskin Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_drw - Wade's Dragonskin Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_dwi - Dwarven Noble Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_dwv - Dwarven Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_elv - Ancient Elven Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_scl - Scale Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_sdw - Shielded Dwarven Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_spl - Splintmail * gen_im_arm_cht_med_var - Varathorn's Armor Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_all - Elementalist's Grasp * gen_im_arm_glv_bsb1 - Angled Strikers * gen_im_arm_glv_bsb2 - Backhands * gen_im_arm_glv_bsb3 - Red Jenny Seekers * gen_im_arm_glv_crt1 - Coarse Cut Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_crt5 - Pushback Strikers * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_cer - Ceremonial Armored Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_dil - Gloves of Diligence * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_drb - Wade's Superior Heavy Dragonscale Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_drw - Wade's Heavy Dragonscale Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_dwv - Dwarven Heavy Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ap1 - Imperial Reinforced Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ap3 - Qunari Siege Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ap5 - Gloves of Guile * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_cld1 - Polar Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_cld2 - Ashen Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_dal - Dalish Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_drb - Wade's Superior Drakeskin Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_drw - Wade's Drakeskin Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_dus - Duster Leather Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ele1 - Charged Mitts * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ele2 - Storm Talons * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_fir1 - Pocketed Searing Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_fir2 - Cinderfel Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ltr - Leather Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_nat1 - Lend of the Lion * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_nat2 - Silk Weave Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_new - Katriel's Grasp * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_spr1 - Spirit Hands * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_spr2 - Black Hand Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_chv - Chevalier's Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_cpl - Commander's Plate Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plate Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_drw - Wade's Dragonbone Plate Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_dwv - Dwarven Massive Armored Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_eff - Effort's Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_jug - Juggernaut Plate Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_leg - Gloves of the Legion * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_log - Armor of the River Dane Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_tem - Templar Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_med_chn - Chainmail Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonskin Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_drw - Wade's Dragonskin Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_dwi - Dwarven Noble Armored Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_dwv - Dwarven Armored Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_elv - Ancient Elven Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_scl - Scale Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_spl - Splintmail Gloves Helmets * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_com - Commander's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_dsl - Corruption * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_dwv - Heavy Dwarven Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_exc - Executioner's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_grf - Griffon's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_gry - Grey Warden Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_leg - Helm of the Legion * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_prv - Proving Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_quc - Qunari Commander Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_red - Helm of the Red * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_sol - Soldier's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_tha - Thane Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_aim - Armsman's Tensioner * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_crn - Paragon Crown * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_crt - The Long Sight * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_cun - Quicksilver Arming Cap * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_dex - Free Scout Arming Cap * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_ltr - Leather Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_men1 - Qunari Thickened Cap * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_men2 - Conspirator's Foil * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_own - Owen's Remasterwork * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_sta - Longrunner's Cap * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_std - Studded Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_app - Apprentice Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_con - Collective Arming Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_enc - Enchanter Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_fen - First Enchanter's Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_joa - Cameo Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_lib - The Libertarian's Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_men - Enchanter's Arming Cap * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_mn2 - Reinforced Magus Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_com - Knight-Commander's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_dty - Duty * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_inf - Heavy Infantry Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_jug - Juggernaut Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_phy - Rock-Knocker * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_sol - Soldier's Heavy Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_sta - Standard Bearer's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_tmp - Templar Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_med_bar - Barbarian Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_med_dwv - Dwarven Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_med_elv - Ancient Elven Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_med_hel - Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_med_new - Camenae's Barbute * gen_im_arm_hel_med_qui - Qunari Infantry Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_men - Dead Metal Bucket Shields * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_swf - Swiftrunner's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_tmp - Templar Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_wdn - Wooden Kite Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_aed - Aeducan Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_aef - Aeducan Family Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_bra - Branka's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_chm - Champion's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_drk - Large Darkspawn Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_dwv - Dwarven Large Round Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_leg - Shield of the Legion * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_rev - Dead Coat of Arms * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_tev - Tevinter Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_wdn - Large Wooden Round Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_smal_gry - Warden Recruit Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_aed - Aeducan Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_car - Caridin's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_cln - Clan Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_crt - Carta Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_crw - Crow Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_dal - Dalish Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_drk - Small Darkspawn Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_gor - Gorim's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_har - Harrowmont Guard Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_how - Howe Guard Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_knf - Bloodstained Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_met - Small Metal Round Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_mth - Mythal's Blessing * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_ruk - Ruck's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_wdn - Small Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_att - Earthheart's Portable Bulwark * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_den - Denerim Guard Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_how - Howe's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_kng - King's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_lcs - Greagoir's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_met - Heavy Metal Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_rev - Fade Wall * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_wdn - Heavy Wooden Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_wrd - Duncan's Shield Mage Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_app - Apprentice Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_arc - Archon Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_cha - Elven Enchanter Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_chs - Chasind Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_cht - Chanter Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_fen - First Enchanter Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_gft - Robes of the Gifted * gen_im_cth_mag_lrd - Robes of the Magister Lords * gen_im_cth_mag_mag - Mage Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_mor - Morrigan's Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_mor2 - Robes of Possession * gen_im_cth_mag_rpr - Reaper's Vestments * gen_im_cth_mag_smg - Senior Enchanter's Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_tra - Tranquil Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_tv1 - Tevinter Robe * gen_im_cth_mag_tv2 - Lesser Tevinter Robe * gen_im_cth_mag_tve - Tevinter Enchanter's Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_tvm - Tevinter Mage Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_wit - Robe of the Witch Crafting Recipes * gen_im_cft_hrb_101 - Mabari Crunch Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_102 - Lesser Health Poultice Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_104 - Rock Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_105 - Incense of Awareness Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_201 - Double-Baked Mabari Crunch Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_202 - Health Poultice Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_206 - Lesser Lyrium Potion Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_207 - Lesser Ice Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_208 - Lesser Warmth Balm Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_209 - Lesser Elixir of Grounding Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_210 - Lesser Nature Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_211 - Lesser Injury Kit Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_212 - Swift Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_301 - Greater Health Poultice Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_305 - Lyrium Potion Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_310 - Lesser Spirit Balm Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_311 - Injury Kit Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_403 - Greater Lyrium Potion Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_404 - Greater Ice Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_405 - Greater Warmth Balm Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_406 - Greater Elixir of Grounding Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_407 - Greater Nature Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_408 - Greater Spirit Balm Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_409 - Greater Injury Kit Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_410 - Potent Health Poultice Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_411 - Potent Lyrium Potion Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_101 - Venom Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_102 - Deathroot Extract Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_103 - Acid Flask Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_104 - Acidic Coating Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_201 - Concentrated Venom Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_202 - Crow Poison Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_203 - Concentrated Deathroot Extract Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_204 - Soldier's Bane Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_205 - Magebane Poison Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_206 - Fire Bomb Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_207 - Freeze Bomb Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_208 - Shock Bomb Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_209 - Flaming Coating Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_210 - Freezing Coating Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_211 - Shock Coating Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_301 - Adder's Kiss Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_302 - Demonic Poison Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_303 - Concentrated Crow Poison Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_304 - Fleshrot Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_305 - Concentrated Soldier's Bane Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_306 - Concentrated Magebane Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_307 - Soulrot Bomb Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_308 - Soulrot Coating Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_401 - Concentrated Demonic Poison Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_402 - Quiet Death Recipe Resources * gen_im_cft_reg_charm - Glamour Charm * gen_im_cft_reg_concentrator - Concentrator Agent * gen_im_cft_reg_corrupter - Corrupter Agent * gen_im_cft_reg_deathroot - Deathroot * gen_im_cft_reg_demonicichor - Demonic Ichor * gen_im_cft_reg_distillation - Distillation Agent * gen_im_cft_reg_elfroot - Elfroot * gen_im_cft_reg_firecrystal - Fire Crystal * gen_im_cft_reg_flask - Flask * gen_im_cft_reg_frostrock - Frostrock * gen_im_cft_reg_lifestone - Lifestone * gen_im_cft_reg_lightning - Frozen Lightning * gen_im_cft_reg_lyriumdust - Lyrium Dust * gen_im_cft_reg_metalshard - Metal Shard * gen_im_cft_reg_mushroom - Deep Mushroom * gen_im_cft_reg_spiritshard - Spirit Shard * gen_im_cft_reg_traptrigger - Trap Trigger * gen_im_cft_reg_venom - Toxin Extract Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_101 - Small Grease Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_102 - Small Caltrop Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_103 - Small Claw Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_104 - Spring Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_105 - Acidic Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_201 - Large Grease Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_202 - Large Caltrop Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_203 - Mild Choking Powder Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_204 - Mild Lure Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_205 - Small Shrapnel Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_206 - Large Claw Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_207 - Mild Sleeping Gas Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_208 - Fire Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_209 - Freeze Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_210 - Shock Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_301 - Acidic Grease Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_302 - Poisoned Caltrop Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_303 - Choking Powder Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_304 - Interesting Lure Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_305 - Large Shrapnel Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_306 - Sleeping Gas Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_307 - Soulrot Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_401 - Choking Powder Cloud Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_402 - Overpowering Lure Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_403 - Sleeping Gas Cloud Trap Plans Unique * gen_im_cft_uni_dwv - Dwarven Regicide Antidote Recipe Clothing * gen_im_copper - Bit * gen_im_cth_cha_a00 - Chantry Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_a01 - Chantry Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_a02 - Chantry Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_a03 - Chantry Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_b00 - Revered Mother's Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_b01 - Revered Mother's Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_b02 - Revered Mother's Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_b03 - Revered Mother's Robe * gen_im_cth_mag_gcl - Grand Cleric Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_mth - Revered Mother's Robe * gen_im_cth_com_a00 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_a01 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_a02 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_a03 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_b00 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_b01 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_b02 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_b03 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_c00 - Clothing (human) * gen_im_cth_com_c01 - Clothing (human) * gen_im_cth_com_c02 - Clothing (human) * gen_im_cth_com_c03 - Clothing (human) * gen_im_cth_com_d00 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_d01 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_d02 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_d03 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_e00 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_e01 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_e02 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_e03 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_f00 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_f01 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_f02 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_f03 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_g00 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_g01 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_g02 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_g03 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_h00 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_h01 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_h02 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_h03 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_i00 - Commoner Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_i01 - Commoner Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_i02 - Commoner Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_i03 - Commoner Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_nob_af0 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_af1 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_af2 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_af3 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_am0 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_am1 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_am2 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_am3 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_b00 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_b01 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_b02 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_b03 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_c00 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_c01 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_c02 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_c03 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_d00 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_d01 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_d02 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_d03 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_e00 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_e01 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_e02 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_e03 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_f00 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_f01 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_f02 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_f03 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_duncan_robe Gems * gen_im_gem_ame - Amethyst * gen_im_gem_dia - Diamond * gen_im_gem_emr - Emerald * gen_im_gem_flu - Fluorspar * gen_im_gem_gar - Garnet * gen_im_gem_grn - Greenstone * gen_im_gem_mal - Malachite * gen_im_gem_qrt - Quartz * gen_im_gem_rby - Ruby * gen_im_gem_sap - Sapphire * gen_im_gem_top - Topaz * gen_im_gem_var - Varathorn's Gems Gifts * gen_im_gift_ale - Ale * gen_im_gift_alistair_amulet - Alistair's Mother's Amulet * gen_im_gift_alistair_rose - Alistair's Rose * gen_im_gift_ame - Remarkable Amethyst * gen_im_gift_antivan_boots - Antivan Leather Boots (gift) * gen_im_gift_armband - Armband * gen_im_gift_blkgrimoire - Black Grimoire * gen_im_gift_book - The Search for the True Prophet * gen_im_gift_book2 - The Rose of Orlais * gen_im_gift_book4 - Discovering Dragon's Blood: Potions, Tinctures, and Spicy Sauces * gen_im_gift_book5 - The Guerrins of Ferelden: A Genealogical History * gen_im_gift_bracer - Steel Bracers * gen_im_gift_brclet - Gemmed Bracelet * gen_im_gift_brclet2 - Silver Bracelet * gen_im_gift_brooch - Silver Brooch * gen_im_gift_cake - Found Cake * gen_im_gift_chantam - Chantry Amulet * gen_im_gift_dalish_gloves - Dalish Gloves (gift) * gen_im_gift_dia - Remarkable Diamond * gen_im_gift_dogbone - Lamb Bone * gen_im_gift_dogbone2 - Ox Bone * gen_im_gift_dogbone3 - Beef Bone * gen_im_gift_dogbone4 - Large Bone * gen_im_gift_dogbone5 - Veal Bone * gen_im_gift_dppant - Dirty Pair of Pantaloons * gen_im_gift_duncan_shield - Duncan's Shield (gift) * gen_im_gift_earring - Diamond Earrings * gen_im_gift_earring2 - Gold Earrings * gen_im_gift_emr - Remarkable Emerald * gen_im_gift_fanbot - Garbolg's Backcountry Reserve * gen_im_gift_fanbot2 - Chasind Sack Mead * gen_im_gift_fanbot3 - Legacy White Shear * gen_im_gift_fanbot4 - Sun Blonde Vint-1 * gen_im_gift_fanbot5 - Golden Scythe 4:90 Black * gen_im_gift_fanscrl - Fancy Scroll * gen_im_gift_flmgrimoire - Flemeth's Grimoire * gen_im_gift_flower_andraste - Andraste's Grace * gen_im_gift_grn - Remarkable Greenstone * gen_im_gift_hdband - Headband * gen_im_gift_hlysymb - Bronze Symbol of Andraste * gen_im_gift_hlysymb2 - Silver Sword of Mercy * gen_im_gift_hlysymb3 - Golden Symbol of Andraste * gen_im_gift_hlysymb4 - Etched Silver Symbol * gen_im_gift_hlysymb5 - Steel Symbol of Andraste * gen_im_gift_locket - Locket * gen_im_gift_mal - Remarkable Malachite * gen_im_gift_map - Ancient Map of the Imperium * gen_im_gift_map2 - Current Map of Ferelden * gen_im_gift_map3 - Map of the Anderfels * gen_im_gift_map4 - Botanist's Map of Thedas * gen_im_gift_map5 - Map of Occupied Ferelden * gen_im_gift_mdpnt1 - Portrait of a Goosegirl * gen_im_gift_mdpnt2 - Painting of the Rebel Queen * gen_im_gift_mgold - Medium Gold Bar * gen_im_gift_mirror - Golden Mirror * gen_im_gift_msilver - Medium Silver Bar * gen_im_gift_ncklace - Gold Amulet * gen_im_gift_ncklace2 - Golden Rope Necklace * gen_im_gift_ncklace3 - Silver Chain * gen_im_gift_ncklace4 - Silver Medallion * gen_im_gift_ncklace5 - Golden Demon Pendant * gen_im_gift_nugg - Cute Nug * gen_im_gift_paintsky - Painted Skyball * gen_im_gift_pitcher - Alley King's Flagon * gen_im_gift_rby - Remarkable Ruby * gen_im_gift_ring - Shiny Gold Ring * gen_im_gift_ring2 - Small Silver Ring * gen_im_gift_ring3 - Heavy Gold Ring * gen_im_gift_ring4 - Black Gemmed Ring * gen_im_gift_ring5 - Silver Demon Head Ring * gen_im_gift_runston - White Runestone * gen_im_gift_runston2 - Black Runestone * gen_im_gift_sap - Remarkable Sapphire * gen_im_gift_sgold - Small Gold Bar * gen_im_gift_shoe - Blue Satin Shoes * gen_im_gift_smlpnt1 - Water-Stained Portrait * gen_im_gift_smlpnt2 - Silver-Framed Still Life * gen_im_gift_ssilver - Small Silver Bar * gen_im_gift_stat - Stone Dragon Statuette * gen_im_gift_stat2 - Stone Warrior Statuette * gen_im_gift_stat3 - Small Carved Statuette * gen_im_gift_stat4 - Onyx Demon Statuette * gen_im_gift_sword_sten - Sten's Sword * gen_im_gift_tatbook - Tattered Notebook * gen_im_gift_tiara - Tiara * gen_im_gift_top - Remarkable Topaz * gen_im_gift_totem - Totem * gen_im_gift_trbneck - Tribal Necklace * gen_im_gift_tyarn - Tangled Ball of Yarn * gen_im_gift_wine - Wine Manuals * gen_im_manual_assassin - Manual: Assassin * gen_im_manual_bard - Manual: Bard * gen_im_manual_berserker - Manual: Berserker * gen_im_manual_ranger - Manual: Ranger * gen_im_manual_shapeshifter - Manual: Shapeshifter * gen_im_manual_spirithealer - Manual: Spirit Healer * gen_im_manual_templar - Manual: Templar Tomes * gen_im_qck_book_attribute - Tome of the Mortal Vessel * gen_im_qck_book_attribute2 - Greater Tome of the Mortal Vessel * gen_im_qck_book_formari - Formari Tome * gen_im_qck_book_prm1 - Formari Tome * gen_im_qck_book_skill - Tome of Skill and Sundry * gen_im_qck_book_talentm - Tome of Arcane Technique * gen_im_qck_book_talentw - Tome of Physical Technique Usable Items Weapon coating * gen_im_qck_coating_101 - Acidic Coating * gen_im_qck_coating_201 - Flame Coating * gen_im_qck_coating_202 - Freezing Coating * gen_im_qck_coating_203 - Shock Coating * gen_im_qck_coating_301 - Soulrot Coating Food for Dog * gen_im_qck_dogfood_101 - Mabari Crunch * gen_im_qck_dogfood_201 - Double-Baked Mabari Crunch Bombs * gen_im_qck_grenade_101 - Acid Flask * gen_im_qck_grenade_201 - Fire Bomb * gen_im_qck_grenade_202 - Freeze Bomb * gen_im_qck_grenade_203 - Shock Bomb * gen_im_qck_grenade_301 - Soulrot Bomb Health Poultices * gen_im_qck_health_101 - Lesser Health Poultice * gen_im_qck_health_201 - Health Poultice * gen_im_qck_health_301 - Greater Health Poultice * gen_im_qck_health_401 - Potent Health Poultice Injury kits * gen_im_qck_injury_101 - Lesser Injury Kit * gen_im_qck_injury_201 - Injury Kit * gen_im_qck_injury_301 - Greater Injury Kit Lyrium Potions * gen_im_qck_mana_101 - Lesser Lyrium Potion * gen_im_qck_mana_201 - Lyrium Potion * gen_im_qck_mana_301 - Greater Lyrium Potion * gen_im_qck_mana_401 - Potent Lyrium Potion Poisons * gen_im_qck_poison_101 - Venom * gen_im_qck_poison_102 - Deathroot Extract * gen_im_qck_poison_201 - Concentrated Venom * gen_im_qck_poison_202 - Crow Poison * gen_im_qck_poison_203 - Concentrated Deathroot Extract * gen_im_qck_poison_204 - Soldier's Bane * gen_im_qck_poison_205 - Magebane * gen_im_qck_poison_301 - Adder's Kiss * gen_im_qck_poison_302 - Demonic Poison * gen_im_qck_poison_303 - Concentrated Crow Poison * gen_im_qck_poison_304 - Fleshrot * gen_im_qck_poison_305 - Concentrated Soldier's Bane * gen_im_qck_poison_306 - Concentrated Magebane * gen_im_qck_poison_401 - Concentrated Demonic Poison * gen_im_qck_poison_402 - Quiet Death Salve, Incense, Balm * gen_im_qck_misc_101 - Rock Salve * gen_im_qck_misc_102 - Incense of Awareness * gen_im_qck_misc_201 - Swift Salve * gen_im_qck_resistance_101 - Lesser Ice Salve * gen_im_qck_resistance_102 - Lesser Warmth Balm * gen_im_qck_resistance_103 - Lesser Elixir of Grounding * gen_im_qck_resistance_104 - Lesser Nature Salve * gen_im_qck_resistance_105 - Lesser Spirit Balm * gen_im_qck_resistance_301 - Greater Ice Salve * gen_im_qck_resistance_302 - Greater Warmth Balm * gen_im_qck_resistance_303 - Greater Elixir of Grounding * gen_im_qck_resistance_304 - Greater Nature Salve * gen_im_qck_resistance_305 - Greater Spirit Balm Traps * gen_im_qck_trap_101 - Small Grease Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_102 - Small Caltrop Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_103 - Small Claw Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_104 - Spring Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_105 - Acidic Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_201 - Large Grease Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_202 - Large Caltrop Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_203 - Mild Choking Powder Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_204 - Mild Lure * gen_im_qck_trap_205 - Small Shrapnel Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_206 - Large Claw Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_207 - Mild Sleeping Gas Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_208 - Fire Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_209 - Freeze Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_210 - Shock Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_301 - Acidic Grease Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_302 - Poisoned Caltrop Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_303 - Choking Powder Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_304 - Interesting Lure * gen_im_qck_trap_305 - Large Shrapnel Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_306 - Sleeping Gas Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_307 - Soulrot Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_401 - Choking Powder Cloud Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_402 - Overpowering Lure * gen_im_qck_trap_403 - Sleeping Gas Cloud Trap Unique * gen_im_qck_uni_dwv - Dwarven Regicide Antidote Dog's Accessories Collars * gen_im_spc_dog_col_c01 - Black Leather Collar * gen_im_spc_dog_col_c02 - Mabari Dog Chain * gen_im_spc_dog_col_c03 - Steel Spiked Collar * gen_im_spc_dog_col_c04 - Mabari War Harness * gen_im_spc_dog_col_co5 - Pure Bitch Braid * gen_im_spc_dog_col_co6 - Blackmetal Torque * gen_im_spc_dog_col_co7 - Lord's Hunting Jabot * gen_im_spc_dog_col_co8 - Throwback Harness * gen_im_spc_dog_col_str - Worn Studded Braid Paints * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p01 - Warpaint of the Wolfhound * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p02 - Kaddis of the Courser * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p03 - Warpaint of the Vanguard * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p04 - Warpaint of the West Hills * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p05 - Kaddis of the Siege-Breaker * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p06 - Warpaint of the Waking Sea * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p07 - Kaddis of Hakkon Wintersbreath * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p08 - Warpaint of the Tempest * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p09 - Kaddis of the Lady of the Skies * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p10 - Kaddis of the Trickster * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p11 - Kaddis of the King's Hounds * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p12 - Kaddis of the Mountain-Father Runes * gen_im_upg_cry_exp_dwe - Expert Dweomer Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_exp_flm - Expert Flame Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_exp_frs - Expert Frost Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_exp_par - Expert Paralyze Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_gdm_dwe - Grandmaster Dweomer Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_gdm_flm - Grandmaster Flame Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_gdm_frs - Grandmaster Frost Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_gdm_par - Grandmaster Paralyze Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_jny_dwe - Journeyman Dweomer Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_jny_flm - Journeyman Flame Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_jny_frs - Journeyman Frost Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_jny_par - Journeyman Paralyze Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_mas_dwe - Master Dweomer Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_mas_flm - Master Flame Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_mas_frs - Master Frost Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_mas_par - Master Paralyze Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_nov_dwe - Novice Dweomer Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_nov_flm - Novice Flame Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_nov_frs - Novice Frost Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_nov_par - Novice Paralyze Rune * gen_im_upg_run_exp_chr - Expert Lightning Rune * gen_im_upg_run_exp_cir - Expert Cold Iron Rune * gen_im_upg_run_exp_hal - Expert Hale Rune * gen_im_upg_run_exp_sil - Expert Silverite Rune * gen_im_upg_run_exp_slw - Expert Slow Rune * gen_im_upg_run_gdm_chr - Grandmaster Lightning Rune * gen_im_upg_run_gdm_cir - Grandmaster Cold Iron Rune * gen_im_upg_run_gdm_hal - Grandmaster Hale Rune * gen_im_upg_run_gdm_sil - Grandmaster Silverite Rune * gen_im_upg_run_gdm_slw - Grandmaster Slow Rune * gen_im_upg_run_jny_chr - Journeyman Lightning Rune * gen_im_upg_run_jny_cir - Journeyman Cold Iron Rune * gen_im_upg_run_jny_hal - Journeyman Hale Rune * gen_im_upg_run_jny_sil - Journeyman Silverite Rune * gen_im_upg_run_jny_slw - Journeyman Slow Rune * gen_im_upg_run_mas_chr - Master Lightning Rune * gen_im_upg_run_mas_cir - Master Cold Iron Rune * gen_im_upg_run_mas_hal - Master Hale Rune * gen_im_upg_run_mas_sil - Master Silverite Rune * gen_im_upg_run_mas_slw - Master Slow Rune * gen_im_upg_run_nov_chr - Novice Lightning Rune * gen_im_upg_run_nov_cir - Novice Cold Iron Rune * gen_im_upg_run_nov_hal - Novice Hale Rune * gen_im_upg_run_nov_sil - Novice Silverite Rune * gen_im_upg_run_nov_slw - Novice Slow Rune Weapons Staves * gen_im_gift_pwood - Piece of Wood * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_aco - Acolyte's Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_bhs - Blackened Heartwood Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_drk - Darkspawn Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_fi1 - Torch of Embers * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_fi2 - Pyromancer's Brand * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_gen - Malign Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_har - Harrowmont's Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_ic1 - Wintersbreath * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_li1 - Lightning Rod * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_li2 - Heaven's Wrath * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mag - Staff of the Ephemeral Order * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mgc - Magic Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mgs - Magister's Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mld - Staff of the Magister Lord * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mor - Enchanter's Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_oak - Oak Branch * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_po1 - Sylvan's Mercy * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_shp - Shaperate's Blessing (staff) Axes * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_ash - Ash Warrior Axe * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_axe - Axe * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_dal - Dal'Thanu * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_dey - Deygan's Dal'Thanu * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_drk - Darkspawn Waraxe * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_dss - Bloodline * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_dwv - Dwarven Waraxe * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_gry - Axe of the Grey * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_how - Biteback Axe * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_new - Aodh * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_spi - Axameter * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_ves - The Veshialle Battleaxes (two handed) * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_bar - Barbarian Axe * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_bax - Battleaxe * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_crt - Maetashear War Axe * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_dal - Dal'Thanaan * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_drk - Darkspawn Battleaxe * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_grf - Griffon's Beak * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_mgc - Faith's Edge * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_vas - Axe of the Vashoth Daggers * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_crw - Crow Dagger * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_dag - Dagger (Origins) * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_dar - Dar'Misu * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_drk - Darkspawn Dagger * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_enc - Enchanted Dagger * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_fng - Fang * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_gry - Gift of the Grey * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_nob - Noble's Dagger * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_qun - Beastman's Dagger * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_ros - The Rose's Thorn * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_thh - Thorn of the Dead Gods * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_thn - Thorn of the Dead Gods * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_ths - Thorn of the Dead Gods * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_var - Varathorn's Dar'Misu Greatswords * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_drk - Darkspawn Greatsword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_gsw - Greatsword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_jor - Balanced Greatsword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_met - Meteor Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_mg1 - Magic Greatsword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_mg2 - Chasind Flatblade * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_orn - Ornamental Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_qun - Qunari Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_shp - Shaperate's Blessing (greatsword) * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_stn - Asala * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_sum - The Summer Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_yus - Yusaris * lite_caged_sword - Ageless Longswords * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_arw - Spellweaver * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_dar - Dar'Misaan * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_drk - Darkspawn Longsword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_dwv - Dwarven Longsword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_fam - Family Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_fdb - Fine Dwarven Blade * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_gor - Gorim's Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_hon - Topsider's Honor * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_hro - Dwyn's Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_lsw - Longsword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_mar - King Maric's Blade * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_mes - Ser Garlen's Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_oth - Oathkeeper * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_rev - Keening Blade * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_rwd - The Green Blade * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_saw - Saw Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_sw2 - Imperial Edge * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_unl - Longsword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_war - Warden's Longsword Maces * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_aed - Aeducan Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_bar - Barbarian Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_bra - Vanguard * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_chv - Chevalier's Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_drk - Darkspawn Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_dwv - Dwarven Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_end - Endrin's Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_gry - High Constable's Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_lan - Engraved Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_mac - Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_mgc - Liberator's Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_shp - Shaperate's Blessing (mace) Mauls * gen_im_wep_mal_cha - Chasind Great Maul * gen_im_wep_mal_for - Forge Master's Hammer * gen_im_wep_mal_new - Thorval's Luck * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_cha - Chasind Crusher * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_dmd - Diamond Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_drk - Darkspawn Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_exl - Exalted Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_hvy - Heavy Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_mal - Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_spk - Spiked Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_tri - Trian's Maul Arrows & Bolts * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_and - Andraste's Arrows * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_elf - Elf-Flight Arrow * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_exp - Explosive Bolt * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_far - Fire Arrow * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_fbl - Fire Bolt * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_fil - Arrow of Filth * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_iar - Ice Arrow * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_ibl - Ice Bolt * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_knk - Knockback Bolt * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_sur - Sureshot Bolt * gen_im_arrow - Arrow * gen_im_arrow_flame - Flame Arrow * gen_im_arrowds_a - Arrow * gen_im_ballista_bolt * gen_im_ballista_bolt_amb * gen_im_ballista_bolt_big * gen_im_ballista_bolt_big2 * gen_im_bolt - Bolt Bows Crossbow * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_ant - Antivan Crossbow * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_ap1 - Precision-Geared Recurve * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_cbw - Crossbow * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_drk - Darkspawn Crossbow * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_dus - Nugbane * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_dwv - Dwarven Defender * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_imp - Imperium Crossbow * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_slr - Sailor's Crossbow Longbow * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_ant - Antivan Longbow * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_dal - Dalish Longbow * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_drk - Darkspawn Longbow * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_eye - Mage's Eye * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_fal - Falon'Din's Reach * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_for - Spear-Thrower * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_fsn - Far Song * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_lbw - Longbow * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_maj - Marjolaine's Recurve * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_sun - Bow of the Golden Sun * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_wlf - Wolf-Killer Shortbow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_drk - Darkspawn Shortbow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_mgc - The Fox's Bow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_new - The Dark Moon * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_orl - Orlesian Bow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_sbw - Shortbow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_sct - Scout's Bow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_stl - Whitewood Bow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_wld - Wilds Bow Miscellaneous * gen_im_misc_backpack - Backpack * gen_im_misc_backpack_pre - Backpack * gen_im_misc_badlck - Bad Luck Charm * gen_im_misc_demonbook - Tome of Ethereal Suggestion * gen_im_misc_dragonscale - Dragon Scale * gen_im_misc_drakescale - Drake Scale * gen_im_misc_zevearring - Zevran's Earring * gen_im_pelt_werewolf - Werewolf Pelt * gen_im_pelt_wolf - Wolf Pelt * gen_im_staff_projectile - Staff Projectile * gen_im_trash_blank - Blank Vellum * gen_im_trash_private - Private Documents * gen_im_trash_rare - Manuscript Copy * gen_im_trash_trade - Trade Manifest * gen_im_treas_engsilvbwl - Engraved Silver Bowl * gen_im_treas_fancyvase - Fancy Vase * gen_im_treas_silkcarp - Silk Carpet * gen_im_treas_silvchal - Silver Chalice * gen_it_corpse_gall - Corpse Gall Unusable Enemy weapons * gen_im_cweapon_abom_desire * gen_im_cweapon_abom_hunger * gen_im_cweapon_abom_rage * gen_im_cweapon_abom_sloth * gen_im_cweapon_arc_horror * gen_im_cweapon_archdemon * gen_im_cweapon_ash_wraith * gen_im_cweapon_bear * gen_im_cweapon_beareskan * gen_im_cweapon_blight_wolf * gen_im_cweapon_bronto * gen_im_cweapon_broodmother * gen_im_cweapon_corse_devour * gen_im_cweapon_corse_enrag * gen_im_cweapon_corse_shamb * gen_im_cweapon_deepstalker * gen_im_cweapon_dog * gen_im_cweapon_dog_party * gen_im_cweapon_dragon * gen_im_cweapon_dragonling * gen_im_cweapon_drake * gen_im_cweapon_golem_shale * gen_im_cweapon_golem_steel * gen_im_cweapon_golem_stone * gen_im_cweapon_grand_oak * gen_im_cweapon_high_dragon * gen_im_cweapon_high_drn_lit * gen_im_cweapon_large_amb * gen_im_cweapon_ogre * gen_im_cweapon_pride_demon * gen_im_cweapon_rage_demon * gen_im_cweapon_rat * gen_im_cweapon_revenant * gen_im_cweapon_shade * gen_im_cweapon_shriek * gen_im_cweapon_spider * gen_im_cweapon_spider_nat * gen_im_cweapon_succubus * gen_im_cweapon_tentacle * gen_im_cweapon_werewolf * gen_im_cweapon_wild_sylvan * gen_im_cweapon_withfang * gen_im_cweapon_wolf Dragon Age: Origins - Warden's Keep The generic armors available in Mikhael Dryden's shop have a unique color, and the shields have the Grey Warden Commander heraldry on them. * gw_runic_arm_boots - * gw_runic_arm_breastplate - * gw_runic_arm_gloves - * gw_runic_arm_helm - * gw_runic_shd_kite - * gw_runic_shd_round - * gw_runic_shd_tower - * gw_runic_wpn_gsw - * gw_runic_wpn_lsw_dw1 - * gw_runic_wpn_lsw_dw2 - * gw_runic_wpn_lsw_sh - * gwb_im_acc_blt_sny - Shadow Belt * gwb_im_arm_bot_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_hvy_wdn1 - Warden Heavy Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_lgt_wdn - Studded Warden Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_lgt_wdn2 - Warden Scout Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_mas_wcm - Warden Commander Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_med_spl - Splintmail Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_med_wdn1 - Warden Splintmail Boots * gwb_im_arm_cht_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail * gwb_im_arm_cht_hvy_wdn1 - Warden Heavy Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_lgt_wdn1 - Studden Warden Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_lgt_wdn2 - Warden Scout Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_mas_wcm - Warden Commander Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_med_spl - Splintmail * gwb_im_arm_cht_med_wdn1 - Warden Splintmail * gwb_im_arm_glv_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_hvy_wdn1 - Warden Heavy Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_lgt_wdn1 - Studded Warden Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_lgt_wdn2 - Warden Scout Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_mas_wcm - Warden Commander Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_med_spl - Splintmail Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_med_wdn1 - Warden Splitmail Gloves * gwb_im_arm_hel_hvy_gry - Grey Warden Helmet * gwb_im_arm_hel_lgt_std - Studded Helmet * gwb_im_arm_hel_lgt_wdn1 - Studded Helmet * gwb_im_arm_hel_mag_enc - Enchanter Cowl * gwb_im_arm_hel_mas_sol - Soldier's Heavy Helm * gwb_im_arm_hel_med_hel - Helmet * gwb_im_arm_shd_kit_met - Metal Kite Shield * gwb_im_arm_shd_lrg_tev - Grey Warden Shield * gwb_im_arm_shd_smal_gry - Warden Recruit Shield * gwb_im_arm_shd_sml_wdn1 - Warden Scout Shield * gwb_im_arm_shd_twr_met - Heavy Metal Shield * gwb_im_arm_shd_twr_wdn1 - Warden Tower Shield * gwb_im_cth_mag_wdn1 - Robes of Avernus * gwb_im_cth_mag_wdn2 - Warden Apprentice Robes * gwb_im_wep_mag_sta_icy - Winter's Breath * gwb_im_wep_mel_gsw_stm - Starfang (greatsword) * gwb_im_wep_mel_lsw_ast - Asturian's Might * gwb_im_wep_mel_lsw_stm - Starfang (longsword) * gwb_im_wep_rng_cbw_sge - Antique Warden Crossbow Dragon Age: Origins - The Stone Prisoner Armors for Shale * shl_arm_fir_00 - Large Chipped Fire Crystal * shl_arm_fir_01 - Large Flawed Fire Crystal * shl_arm_fir_02 - Large Clear Fire Crystal * shl_arm_fir_03 - Large Flawless Fire Crystal * shl_arm_fir_04 - Large Brilliant Fire Crystal * shl_arm_ice_00 - Large Chipped Ice Crystal * shl_arm_ice_01 - Large Flawed Ice Crystal * shl_arm_ice_02 - Large Clear Ice Crystal * shl_arm_ice_03 - Large Flawless Ice Crystal * shl_arm_ice_04 - Large Brilliant Ice Crystal * shl_arm_lit_00 - Large Chipped Lightning Crystal * shl_arm_lit_01 - Large Flawed Lightning Crystal * shl_arm_lit_02 - Large Clear Lightning Crystal * shl_arm_lit_03 - Large Flawless Lightning Crystal * shl_arm_lit_04 - Large Brilliant Lightning Crystal * shl_arm_nat_00 - Large Chipped Natural Crystal * shl_arm_nat_01 - Large Flawed Natural Crystal * shl_arm_nat_02 - Large Clear Natural Crystal * shl_arm_nat_03 - Large Flawless Natural Crystal * shl_arm_nat_04 - Large Brilliant Natural Crystal * shl_arm_spi_00 - Large Chipped Spirit Crystal * shl_arm_spi_01 - Large Flawed Spirit Crystal * shl_arm_spi_02 - Large Clear Spirit Crystal * shl_arm_spi_03 - Large Flawless Spirit Crystal * shl_arm_spi_04 - Large Brilliant Spirit Crystal Weapons for Shale * shl_wpn_fir_00 - Small Chipped Fire Crystal * shl_wpn_fir_01 - Small Flawed Fire Crystal * shl_wpn_fir_02 - Small Clear Fire Crystal * shl_wpn_fir_03 - Small Flawless Fire Crystal * shl_wpn_fir_04 - Small Brilliant Fire Crystal * shl_wpn_ice_00 - Small Chipped Ice Crystal * shl_wpn_ice_01 - Small Flawed Ice Crystal * shl_wpn_ice_02 - Small Clear Ice Crystal * shl_wpn_ice_03 - Small Flawless Ice Crystal * shl_wpn_ice_04 - Small Brilliant Ice Crystal * shl_wpn_lit_00 - Small Chipped Lightning Crystal * shl_wpn_lit_01 - Small Flawed Lightning Crystal * shl_wpn_lit_02 - Small Clear Lightning Crystal * shl_wpn_lit_03 - Small Flawless Lightning Crystal * shl_wpn_lit_04 - Small Brilliant Lightning Crystal * shl_wpn_nat_00 - Small Chipped Natural Crystal * shl_wpn_nat_01 - Small Flawed Natural Crystal * shl_wpn_nat_02 - Small Clear Natural Crystal * shl_wpn_nat_03 - Small Flawless Natural Crystal * shl_wpn_nat_04 - Small Brilliant Natural Crystal * shl_wpn_spi_00 - Small Chipped Spirit Crystal * shl_wpn_spi_01 - Small Flawed Spirit Crystal * shl_wpn_spi_02 - Small Clear Spirit Crystal * shl_wpn_spi_03 - Small Flawless Spirit Crystal * shl_wpn_spi_04 - Small Brilliant Spirit Crystal Other * shl100im_bloodykey * shl100im_cheeseknife - Olaf's Prized Cheese Knife * shl100im_control_rod - Golem Control Rod * shl100im_councilnote * shl200im_demon_belt - Cord of Shattered Dreams * shl200im_harvest_fest_ring - Harvest Festival Ring * shl200im_helm_of_honn - Helm of Honnleath * shl200im_wilhelms_brew - Wilhelm's Special Brew * shl200im_wilhelms_staff - Wilhelm's Magus Staff * shl300im_cadash_amulet - Blood-Gorged Amulet * shl300im_cadash_dagger - Dead Thaig Shanker * shl300im_cadash_mboots - Cadash Stompers Dragon Age: Origins - Return to Ostagar * kcc_im_arm_bot_mas_cai - Cailan's Greaves * kcc_im_arm_cht_mas_cai - Cailan's Breastplate * kcc_im_arm_glv_lgt_spd - Repeater Gloves * kcc_im_arm_glv_mas_cai - Cailan's Gauntlets * kcc_im_arm_hel_mas_cai - Cailan's Helm * kcc_im_arm_shd_kit_cai - Cailan's Shield * kcc_im_spc_dog_col_cld - Firestone Harness * kcc_im_spc_dog_pnt_sft - Swiftrunner Warpaint * kcc_im_wep_mag_sta_crp - Corrupted Magister's Staff * kcc_im_wep_mal_nug - Nug Crusher * kcc_im_wep_mel_dag_dun - Duncan's Dagger * kcc_im_wep_mel_lsw_dun - Duncan's Sword * kcc_im_wep_mel_lsw_mar - Maric's Blade * kcc100im_cailans_docs - Secret Correspondence * kcc100im_chest_key - Key to the Royal Arms Chest * kcc100im_joining_chalice - Joining Chalice Feastday Gifts and Pranks Feastday Gifts * val_im_gift_amulet - Amulet of Memories * val_im_gift_ball - Stick * val_im_gift_brandy - Rare Antivan Brandy * val_im_gift_rock - Pet Rock * val_im_gift_lute - Fat Lute * val_im_gift_cookie - Qunari Prayers for the Dead * val_im_gift_horse - Grey Warden Hand Puppet * val_im_gift_doll - Alistair Doll * val_im_gift_flask - Beard Flask * val_im_gift_shield - King Maric's Shield (gift) * val_im_gift_parfait - Sugar Cake * val_im_gift_thoughtful - Thoughtful Gift Feastday Pranks * val_im_gift_chastity - Chastity Belt (gift) * val_im_gift_mask - Orlesian Mask * val_im_gift_chant - The Chant of Light, Unabridged * val_im_gift_muzzle - Protective Cone (gift) * val_im_gift_boots - Ugly Boots (gift) * val_im_gift_pigeon - Uncrushable Pigeon (gift) * val_im_gift_sermon - Compleat Geneaology of the Kyngs of Ferelden * val_im_gift_skull - Butterfly Sword (gift) * val_im_gift_soap - Scented Soap * val_im_gift_stick - Cat Lady's Hobble-Stick * val_im_gift_coal - Lump of Charcoal * val_im_gift_onion - Rotten Onion Converted Items * val_im_qck_amulet - Amulet of Memories * val_im_qck_ball - Stick * val_im_qck_brandy - Rare Antivan Brandy * val_im_qck_doll - Alistair Doll * val_im_qck_flask - Beard Flask * val_im_qck_horse - Grey Warden Hand Puppet * val_im_qck_lute - Fat Lute * val_im_qck_prayer - Qunari Prayers for the Dead * val_im_qck_rock - Pet Rock * val_im_qck_soap - Scented Soap * val_im_spc_dog_col_shame - Protective Cone * val_im_wep_mag_sta_cat - Cat Lady's Hobble-Stick * val_im_wep_mel_gsw_stn - Butterfly Sword * val_arm_shl_pigeon - Uncrushable Pigeon * val_im_arm_bot_lgt_ugl - Ugly Boots * val_im_arm_shd_twr_mrc - King Maric's Shield * val_im_acc_blt_chs - Chastity Belt & Key to Zevran's Chastity Belt * val_im_chastity_key - Key to Zevran's Chastity Belt Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Shield heraldries Accessories Amulets * gxa_im_acc_amu_001 - Nature's Blessing * gxa_im_acc_amu_002 - Illumination * gxa_im_acc_amu_and - Fox's Pendant * gxa_im_acc_amu_g01 - Seeker's Chain * gxa_im_acc_amu_g02 - Scout's Medal * gxa_im_acc_amu_jus - Kristoff's Locket * gxa_im_acc_amu_m01 - Magus Ward * gxa_im_acc_amu_m02 - Will of the Unyielding * gxa_im_acc_amu_m03 - Talisman of Restoration * gxa_im_acc_amu_r02 - Spirit Cord * gxa_im_acc_amu_w01 - Blood of the Warrior * gxa_im_acc_amu_w02 - Rough-Hewn Pendant Belts * gxa_im_acc_blt_001 - Girdle of Kal'Hirol * gxa_im_acc_blt_002 - Gladiator's Belt * gxa_im_acc_blt_g01 - Sash of Power * gxa_im_acc_blt_g02 - Panacea * gxa_im_acc_blt_m01 - Lucrosian's Silken Cord * gxa_im_acc_blt_m03 - Battlemage's Cinch * gxa_im_acc_blt_m04 - Belt of the Architect * gxa_im_acc_blt_ogh - One for the Ditch * gxa_im_acc_blt_r01 - Doge's Dodger * gxa_im_acc_blt_sig - Deep Roads Girdle * gxa_im_acc_blt_w01 - Enduring Faith * gxa_im_acc_blt_w02 - Wasp's Sting Rings * gxa_im_acc_rng_001 - Sleeper * gxa_im_acc_rng_002 - Tingler * gxa_im_acc_rng_003 - Corin's Proposal * gxa_im_acc_rng_m01 - Golden Cog * gxa_im_acc_rng_m02 - Silver Cog * gxa_im_acc_rng_m03 - Ring of Mastery * gxa_im_acc_rng_m04 - Ring of Discipline * gxa_im_acc_rng_m05 - Soulbound * gxa_im_acc_rng_m06 - Earthbound * gxa_im_acc_rng_m07 - Icicle * gxa_im_acc_rng_m08 - Ash (ring) * gxa_im_acc_rng_nat - Worn Golden Ring * gxa_im_acc_rng_r01 - Ring of Subtlety * gxa_im_acc_rng_r02 - Ring of Severity * gxa_im_acc_rng_vel - Keeper's Charm * gxa_im_acc_rng_w01 - Blessing of the Divine * gxa_im_acc_rng_w02 - Mark of the Divine Mage Robes * gxa_im_cth_mag_001 - Lorekeeper's Robe * gxa_im_cth_mag_002 - Blood Promise * gxa_im_cth_mag_003 - Vestments of Urthemiel * gxa_im_cth_mag_004 - Spellminder * gxa_im_cth_mag_005 - Robes of the Architect * gxa_im_cth_mag_pl2 - Grey Warden Robes * gxa_im_cth_mag_pla - Robes of the Orlesian Magister * gxa_im_cth_mag_vel - Skins of the Keeper Armor Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_hvy_001 - Stormchaser Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_hvy_002 - Fleet Feet * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_001 - Trickster's Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_002 - Feet of the Nimble * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_003 - Blackblade Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_004 - Wolf Treads * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_m01 - Lorekeeper's Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_m02 - Mage's Running Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_m03 - Firestompers * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_m04 - Winter Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_m05 - Fadewalker * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_pl2 - Grey Warden Leather Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_mas_001 - Greaves of Hirol's Defense * gxa_im_arm_bot_mas_002 - Boots of the Sentinel * gxa_im_arm_bot_mas_pl2 - Grey Warden Plate Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_med_leg - Legionnaire Scout Boots Chestpieces * gxa_im_arm_cht_hvy_001 - Stormchaser Mail * gxa_im_arm_cht_hvy_002 - Venture * gxa_im_arm_cht_hvy_jus - Sturdy Heavy Chainmail * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_001 - Trickster's Tunic * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_002 - Vest of the Nimble * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_003 - Blackblade Tunic * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_004 - Rainswept * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_nat - The Bear's Embrace * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_pl2 - Grey Warden Light Armor * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_pla - Orlesian Warden's Light Armor * gxa_im_arm_cht_mas_001 - Breastplate of Hirol's Defense * gxa_im_arm_cht_mas_002 - Armor of the Sentinel * gxa_im_arm_cht_mas_003 - Clamshell Plate Armor * gxa_im_arm_cht_mas_pl2 - Grey Warden Plate Armor * gxa_im_arm_cht_mas_pla - Orlesian Warden's Plate Armor * gxa_im_arm_cht_med_leg - Legionnaire Scout Armor * vgk100im_golem_shell_armour - Golem Shell Armor Gloves * gxa_im_arm_glv_hvy_001 - Stormchaser Gauntlets * gxa_im_arm_glv_hvy_002 - Barbed Fists * gxa_im_arm_glv_hvy_jus - Sturdy Chainmail Gloves * gxa_im_glv_lgt_001 - Trickster's Gloves * gxa_im_glv_lgt_002 - Fingers of the Nimble * gxa_im_glv_lgt_003 - Blackblade Gloves * gxa_im_glv_lgt_004 - The Slippery Ferret's Gloves * gxa_im_glv_lgt_m01 - Lorekeeper's Mittens * gxa_im_glv_lgt_m02 - Shock Treatment * gxa_im_glv_lgt_m03 - Elementalist's Grasp (Awakening) * gxa_im_glv_lgt_m04 - Spirit of the Woods * gxa_im_glv_lgt_m05 - Oven Mitts * gxa_im_glv_lgt_nat - Ornate Leather Gloves * gxa_im_arm_glv_lgt_pl2 - Grey Warden Light Gloves * gxa_im_arm_glv_mas_001 - Gauntlets of Hirol's Defense * gxa_im_arm_glv_mas_002 - Gauntlets of the Sentinel * gxa_im_arm_glv_mas_pl2 - Grey Warden Plate Gauntlets * gxa_im_arm_glv_med_leg - Legionnaire Scout Gloves Helmets * gxa_im_arm_hel_hvy_001 - Stormchaser Helm * gxa_im_arm_hel_hvy_002 - Helm of Dragon's Peak * gxa_im_arm_hel_lgt_001 - Trickster's Cap * gxa_im_arm_hel_lgt_002 - Cap of the Nimble * gxa_im_arm_hel_lgt_003 - Blackblade Helm * gxa_im_arm_hel_lgt_004 - Quicksilver * gxa_im_arm_hel_lgt_pl2 - Grey Warden Light Helm * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_001 - Lorekeeper's Cowl * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_002 - Lucky Cap * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_003 - First Enchanter's Cowl (Awakening) * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_004 - Sage's Fuzzy Head-Sweater * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_005 - Toque of the Oblivious * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_pl2 - Grey Warden Cowl * gxa_im_arm_hel_mas_001 - Helm of Hirol's Defense * gxa_im_arm_hel_mas_002 - Helm of the Sentinel * gxa_im_arm_hel_mas_pl2 - Grey Warden Plate Helm * gxa_im_arm_hel_med_leg - Legionnaire Scout Helm Shields * gxa_im_arm_shd_kit_001 - Landsmeet Shield * gxa_im_arm_shd_kit_jus - Griffon's Crest * gxa_im_arm_shd_lrg_001 - Mage-Hunter * gxa_im_arm_shd_lrg_drk - Large Darkspawn Shield * gxa_im_arm_shd_lrg_pl2 - Large Grey Warden Shield * gxa_im_arm_shd_sml_drk - Small Darkspawn Shield * gxa_im_arm_shd_twr_001 - Partha * vgk100im_heartwood_shield - Heartwood Shield Recipes * gxa_im_cft_hrb_101 - Lesser Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_201 - Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_301 - Greater Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_401 - Potent Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_402 - Superb Health Poultice Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_403 - Superb Lyrium Potion Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_404 - Superb Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_405 - Master Health Poultice Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_406 - Master Lyrium Potion Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_407 - Master Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_psn_401 - Dispel Grenade Recipe * gxa_im_cft_psn_402 - Dispel Poison Recipe * gxa_im_cft_psn_403 - Elemental Grenade Recipe * gxa_im_cft_psn_404 - Elemental Poison Recipe Rune Tracings Armor Rune Tracings * gxa_im_cft_run_110 - Journeyman Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_111 - Journeyman Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_112 - Journeyman Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_113 - Journeyman Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_114 - Journeyman Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_210 - Expert Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_211 - Expert Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_212 - Expert Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_213 - Expert Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_214 - Expert Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_310 - Master Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_311 - Master Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_312 - Master Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_313 - Master Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_314 - Master Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_410 - Grandmaster Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_411 - Grandmaster Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_412 - Grandmaster Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_413 - Grandmaster Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_414 - Grandmaster Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_510 - Masterpiece Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_511 - Masterpiece Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_512 - Masterpiece Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_513 - Masterpiece Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_514 - Masterpiece Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_610 - Paragon Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_611 - Paragon Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_612 - Paragon Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_613 - Paragon Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_614 - Paragon Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_315 - Amplification Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_415 - Evasion Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_215 - Endurance Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_115 - Diligence Rune Tracing Weapon Rune Tracings * gxa_im_cft_run_101 - Journeyman Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_102 - Journeyman Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_103 - Journeyman Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_104 - Journeyman Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_105 - Journeyman Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_106 - Journeyman Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_107 - Journeyman Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_108 - Journeyman Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_201 - Expert Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_202 - Expert Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_203 - Expert Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_204 - Expert Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_205 - Expert Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_206 - Expert Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_207 - Expert Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_208 - Expert Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_209 - Expert Slow Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_109 - Journeyman Slow Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_301 - Master Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_302 - Master Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_303 - Master Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_304 - Master Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_305 - Master Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_306 - Master Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_307 - Master Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_308 - Master Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_309 - Master Slow Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_401 - Grandmaster Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_402 - Grandmaster Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_403 - Grandmaster Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_404 - Grandmaster Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_405 - Grandmaster Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_406 - Grandmaster Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_407 - Grandmaster Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_408 - Grandmaster Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_409 - Grandmaster Slow Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_416 - Momentum Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_116 - Menacing Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_316 - Elemental Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_216 - Intensifying Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_501 - Masterpiece Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_502 - Masterpiece Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_503 - Masterpiece Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_504 - Masterpiece Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_505 - Masterpiece Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_506 - Masterpiece Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_507 - Masterpiece Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_508 - Masterpiece Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_509 - Masterpiece Slow Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_601 - Paragon Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_602 - Paragon Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_603 - Paragon Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_604 - Paragon Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_605 - Paragon Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_606 - Paragon Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_607 - Paragon Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_608 - Paragon Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_609 - Paragon Slow Rune Tracing Trap Plans * gxa_im_cft_trp_401 - Dispel Trap Plans * gxa_im_cft_trp_402 - Elemental Trap Plans * gxa_im_cft_trp_403 - Gravity Trap Plans * gxa_im_cft_trp_404 - Misdirection Cloud Trap Plans Manuals * gxa_im_manual_battlemage - Manual: Battlemage * gxa_im_manual_bloodmage - Manual: Blood Mage * gxa_im_manual_guardian - Manual: Guardian * gxa_im_manual_keeper - Manual: Keeper * gxa_im_manual_legionnaire - Manual: Legionnaire Scout * gxa_im_manual_reaver - Manual: Reaver * gxa_im_manual_shadow - Manual: Shadow * gxa_im_manual_spiritwarrior - Manual: Spirit Warrior Runes Armor Runes * gxa_im_upg_run_ar1_arm - Novice Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar1_con - Novice Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar1_mis - Novice Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar1_rst - Novice Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar1_spl - Novice Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar2_arm - Journeyman Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar2_con - Journeyman Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar2_mis - Journeyman Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar2_rst - Journeyman Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar2_spl - Journeyman Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar3_arm - Expert Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar3_con - Expert Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar3_mis - Expert Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar3_rst - Expert Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar3_spl - Expert Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar4_arm - Master Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar4_con - Master Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar4_mis - Master Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar4_rst - Master Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar4_spl - Master Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar5_arm - Grandmaster Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar5_con - Grandmaster Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar5_mis - Grandmaster Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar5_rst - Grandmaster Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar5_spl - Grandmaster Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar6_arm - Masterpiece Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar6_con - Masterpiece Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar6_mis - Masterpiece Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar6_rst - Masterpiece Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar6_spl - Masterpiece Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar7_arm - Paragon Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar7_con - Paragon Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar7_mis - Paragon Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar7_rst - Paragon Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar7_spl - Paragon Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_uni_dis - Evasion Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_uni_ele - Amplification Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_uni_fat - Endurance Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_uni_flk - Diligence Rune Weapon Runes * gxa_im_upg_cry_uni_crt - Intensifying Rune * gxa_im_upg_cry_uni_ele - Elemental Rune * gxa_im_upg_cry_uni_has - Momentum Rune * gxa_im_upg_cry_uni_thr - Menacing Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_chr - Masterpiece Lightning Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_cir - Masterpiece Cold Iron Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_dwe - Masterpiece Dweomer Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_flm - Masterpiece Flame Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_frs - Masterpiece Frost Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_hal - Masterpiece Hale Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_par - Masterpiece Paralyze Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_sil - Masterpiece Silverite Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_slw - Masterpiece Slow Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_chr - Paragon Lightning Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_cir - Paragon Cold Iron Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_dwe - Paragon Dweomer Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_flm - Paragon Flame Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_frs - Paragon Frost Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_hal - Paragon Hale Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_par - Paragon Paralyze Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_sil - Paragon Silverite Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_slw - Paragon Slow Rune Weapons Staves * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_001 - Charlatan's Walking Stick * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_002 - Flemeth's Broomstick * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_003 - Lightning Rod (Awakening) * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_004 - Lamppost in Winter * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_005 - Call of the Inferno * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_006 - Staff of the Lost * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_007 - Staff of Vigor * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_008 - Spellfury * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_drk - Darkspawn Staff * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_pl2 - Staff of Shadow * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_pla - The Dragon's Call * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_vel - Heart of the Forest (staff) Axes One-handed * gxa_im_wep_mel_axe_001 - Heirsplitter * gxa_im_wep_mel_axe_002 - Daisycutter * gxa_im_wep_mel_axe_drk - Darkspawn Waraxe * gxa_im_wep_mel_axe_sig - Ancient Dwarven Axe Two-handed * gxa_im_wep_mel_bax_001 - Frenzy * gxa_im_wep_mel_bax_002 - Darkspawn Ravager * gxa_im_wep_mel_bax_drk - Darkspawn Battleaxe Daggers * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_001 - Dumat's Claw * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_002 - Talon of the Skies * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_003 - Tooth of the Mountain-Father * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_004 - Voice of Velvet * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_drk - Darkspawn Dagger * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_pl2 - Twinblade * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_sig - Scout's Dirk Swords Greatswords * gxa_im_wep_mel_gsw_001 - Ser Alvard's Sword * gxa_im_wep_mel_gsw_002 - Dragonbrand * gxa_im_wep_mel_gsw_003 - The Mother's Chosen * gxa_im_wep_mel_gsw_drk - Darkspawn Greatsword * gxa_im_wep_mel_gsw_pl2 - Warden's Reach * vgk100im_dragonbone_gswd - Vigilance (greatsword) Longswords * gxa_im_wep_mel_lsw_001 - Dumat's Spine * gxa_im_wep_mel_lsw_002 - The Winter Blade * gxa_im_wep_mel_lsw_003 - Kallak * gxa_im_wep_mel_lsw_drk - Darkspawn Longsword * gxa_im_wep_mel_lsw_pla - Warden's Companion * vgk100im_dragonbone_lngswd - Vigilance (longsword) Maces * gxa_im_wep_mel_mac_001 - Skullcrusher * gxa_im_wep_mel_mac_drk - Darkspawn Mace * gxa_im_wep_mel_mac_jus - The Lamented * gxa_im_wep_mac_torch - Torch Mauls * gxa_im_wep_mel_mal_001 - Demonslayer * gxa_im_wep_mel_mal_002 - Valos Atredum * gxa_im_wep_mel_mal_drk - Darkspawn Maul Bows Crossbows * gxa_im_wep_rng_cbw_001 - Beastmaster * gxa_im_wep_rng_cbw_002 - Longshot * gxa_im_wep_rng_cbw_drk - Darkspawn Crossbow Longbows * gxa_im_wep_rng_lbw_001 - Chasind Arm * gxa_im_wep_rng_lbw_002 - Misery * gxa_im_wep_rng_lbw_drk - Darkspawn Longbow * gxa_im_wep_rng_lbw_nthnl - Howe Bow * gxa_im_wep_rng_lbw_pl2 - Commission * vgk100im_heartwood_bow - Heartwood Bow Shortbows * gxa_im_wep_rng_sbw_001 - Dragonspite * gxa_im_wep_rng_sbw_drk - Darkspawn Shortbow Miscellaneous Consumable Items * gxa_im_qck_coating_401 - Dispel Coating * gxa_im_qck_coating_402 - Elemental Coating * gxa_im_qck_grenade_401 - Dispel Grenade * gxa_im_qck_grenade_402 - Elemental Grenade * gxa_im_qck_health_402 - Superb Health Poultice * gxa_im_qck_health_403 - Master Health Poultice * gxa_im_qck_health_fade - Ethereal Health Poultice * gxa_im_qck_mana_402 - Superb Lyrium Potion * gxa_im_qck_mana_403 - Master Lyrium Potion * gxa_im_qck_mana_fade - Ethereal Lyrium Potion * gxa_im_qck_stamina_101 - Lesser Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_stamina_201 - Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_stamina_301 - Greater Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_stamina_401 - Potent Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_stamina_402 - Superb Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_stamina_403 - Master Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_stamina_fade - Ethereal Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_trap_401 - Dispel Trap * gxa_im_qck_trap_402 - Elemental Trap * gxa_im_qck_trap_403 - Gravity Trap * gxa_im_qck_trap_404 - Misdirection Cloud Trap * gxa_im_tome_unlearning - Manual of Focus Crafting Ingredients * gxa_im_cft_reg_blankrune - Blank Runestone * gxa_im_cft_reg_bldlotus - Blood Lotus * gxa_im_cft_reg_madcap - Madcap Bulb * gxa_im_cft_reg_rashvine - Rashvine Nettle * gxa_im_cft_reg_reduction - Etching Agent Flawless Gems * gxa_im_gem_diamond_flawless - Flawless Diamond * gxa_im_gem_emr_flawless - Flawless Emerald * gxa_im_gem_sapphire_flawles - Flawless Sapphire * vgk100im_ruby_flawless - Flawless Ruby Other / Unsorted * gxa_im_anders_kitten - Ser Pounce-a-lot * gxa000im_cwep_war_golem_fir - * gxa_im_justice_lyrium_ring - Lyrium Ring * hf_mas_aa - * hf_mas_ba - * hf_mas_ca - * hf_mas_da - * hf_mas_ea - * hf_mas_fa - * hf_mas_ga - * hf_rob_da - * hf_rob_ea - * lit_im_carta_jam_key * lit_im_carta_open_irn * lit_im_carta_open_red * lit_im_carta_open_ste * lit_im_carta_ring_emd * lit_im_carta_ring_gld * lit_im_carta_ring_sil * lit_im_carta_trkt_flo * lit_im_carta_trkt_gar * lit_im_carta_trkt_mal * lit_im_wep_mel_mac_bar * lite_anumon_book * lite_anumon_eagleglyph * lite_anumon_owlglyph * lite_anumon_serpentglyph * lite_den_stolengoods * lite_fbm_cabbages * lite_fite_condolences * lite_fite_conscription * lite_fite_grease * lite_fite_orders * lite_fite_supplies * lite_fite_tylora * lite_kor_anathul_cylinder * lite_kor_anathul_handle * lite_kor_anathul_jolien * lite_kor_anathul_ruby * lite_kor_anathul_secrets * lite_kor_anathul_shard * lite_kor_ash_pouch * lite_kor_lastwill_amulet * lite_kor_lastwill_lockbox * lite_kor_lastwill_will * lite_kor_localmyths * lite_mage_banastor * lite_mage_feldsparring * lite_mage_goatsblood * lite_mage_powerglyph * lite_mage_renoldbook * lite_mage_termination * lite_mage_testimony * lite_rogue_bodybag * lite_rogue_decisions_docs * lite_rogue_directions * lite_rogue_letter * lite_rogue_letter_1 * lite_rogue_letter_10 * lite_rogue_letter_11 * lite_rogue_letter_12 * lite_rogue_letter_2 * lite_rogue_letter_3 * lite_rogue_letter_4 * lite_rogue_letter_5 * lite_rogue_letter_6 * lite_rogue_letter_7 * lite_rogue_letter_8 * lite_rogue_letter_9 * lite_rogue_terms_note * lite_sod_propaganda_page * liteim_unbound_journal * liteim_unbound_letter * litim_kor_miss_letter * litim_kor_miss_letter2 * litim_kor_signs_note * lot100im_knights_locket * lot100im_knights_note * lot100im_magenote * lot100im_miriams_note * lot100im_sarhas_keepsake * lot100im_stens_cage_key * lot105im_knights_favor_note * lot110im_cabinet_key * lot185im_justine_scroll * ntb100im_cammen_book * ntb100im_halla_antlers * ntb100im_ironbark_bracer * ntb100im_lanaya_songbook * ntb200im_deygan_figurine * ntb200im_ironbark * ntb210im_grand_oak_heart * ntb210im_hermit_book * ntb210im_hermit_pelt * ntb220im_danyla_scarf * ntb330im_earthen_jug_empty * ntb330im_earthen_jug_full * ntb330im_puzzle_tablet * ntb330im_rev_note * ntb340im_rev_note * ntb340im_witherfang_heart * orz_lite_bodypart1 * orz_lite_bodypart2 * orz_lite_bodypart3 * orz200im_guard_boots * orz200im_guard_chest * orz200im_guard_gloves * orz200im_guard_helm * orz200im_guard_shield * orz200im_nug * orz230im_jail_key * orz230im_jarvia_key * orz230im_trian_evidence * orz260im_baizyl_letters * orz260im_myajas_key * orz300im_dace_map * orz300im_dace_ring * orz310im_proving_receipt * orz310im_stolen_tome * orz320im_rev_note * orz340im_letter_dace * orz340im_letter_helmi * orz340im_planted_papers * orz400im_rogek_lyrium * orz410im_carta_key * orz510im_rev_note * orz510im_topsider_blade * orz510im_topsider_hilt * orz510im_topsider_pommel * orz530im_ortan_records * orz540im_kings_crown * orz540im_registry_tracing * orz550im_legion_insignia * orz550im_legion_key * pauls_loaded_armor * pre100im_food - * pre100im_gravity_arrows * pre100im_gravity_bows * pre100im_key_wizards_chest * pre100im_kings_armor * pre100im_kings_boots * pre100im_kings_gloves * pre100im_muzzle - [[Dog Muzzle * pre100im_water * pre200im_darkspawn_blood * pre200im_documents * pre200im_flower * pre200im_key_flemeth * pre200im_treaties * prm000im_band_of_fire * prm000im_bergens_honor * prm000im_bulwarktk * prm000im_dalish_ring * prm000im_dragon_blood_boots * prm000im_dragon_blood_glove * prm000im_dragon_blood_helm * prm000im_dragon_blood_plate * prm000im_edge_ * prm000im_embri * prm000im_ep1_bulwarktk * prm000im_ep1_griffbeak * prm000im_ep1_pearlan * prm000im_final_reason * prm000im_gm_belt * prm000im_griffbeak * prm000im_grimoire_frozen * prm000im_helmdeep * prm000im_lionspaw * prm000im_luckystone * prm000im_pearlan * prm000im_vigilance * prm000im_warmage * prm000im_wickedoath * prm000im_wolf_charm * ran401_im_lt_jenletter * ran900im_note * ran920im_metal * rnd600ar_soldiers_diary * syd_nrxp1_uti * trp200im_wep_mel_mal - * urn000im_cultist_robes - Cultists Robe * urn110ip_medallion - Cultist Medallion * urn200im_dragons_blood - Vial of Dragons Blood * urn200im_pearl - Black Pearl * urn200im_southeast_key - South-East Chamber Key * urn200im_taper - Taper * urn200im_wraith_key - Main Hall Key * urn210im_dragon_horn - Kolgrim's Horn * urn230im_armor_reward - Heavy Chainmail * urn230im_sacred_ashes - Pinch of Sacred Ash * urn230im_weapon_reward - Magic Greatsword * urn270im_research - Genitivi's Research * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_01 - * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_02 * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_03 * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_04 * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_05 * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_06 * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_07 * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_08 * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_01 * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_02 * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_03 * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_04 * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_05 * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_06 * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_07 * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_08 * vgk100im_explsv_high_risk * vgk100im_explsv_moderate * vgk100im_explsv_safe * weapon_rune * zz_danl_test * zz_e3_mage_robes * zz_gen_im_morrigan_robe * zz_gwb_im_arm_bot_lgt_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_bot_mas_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_cht_lgt_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_cht_mas_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_glv_lgt_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_glv_mas_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_hel_hvy_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_hel_lgt_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_hel_mag_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_shd_lrg_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_shd_sml_war * zz_gwb_im_cth_mag_war * zz_lot100im_telmanes_key * zz_lot105im_bear_organs * zz_lot105im_spider_organs * zz_lot105im_wolf_organs * zz_orz100im_imrek_letter * zz_orz530im_branka_journal * zz_setarmor * zz_setboots * zz_setgloves * zz_sethelm * zz_shl_arm_balance_00 * zz_shl_arm_balance_01 * zz_shl_arm_balance_02 * zz_shl_arm_balance_03 * zz_shl_arm_balance_04 * zz_shl_arm_balance_05 * zz_shl_arm_balance_06 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_00 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_01 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_02 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_03 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_04 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_05 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_06 * zz_test_armor_rune * zz_test_gift * zz_test_restrict2 * zzz_gen_im_arm_cht_med * zzz_gen_im_arm_glv_mas * zzz_gen_im_arm_hel_hvy * zzz_gen_im_arm_shd_kit * zzz_gen_im_arm_shd_lrg * zzz_gen_im_wep_mel_lsw Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay